Reminder
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Based on Mumford and Sons song "Reminder". Sherlolly sad fic. Enjoy!


So, I just got Mumford and Sons new album, _Babel._ Skimming through like I normally do when I first get a CD...and I was like, ooh, this song is quiet!. So I turned it up pretty loud in my car. From the first line, I knew it was a Sherlolly song. By the end, I was nearly in tears, and just sort of clutching my steering wheel like...whoa. And THEN, it went and ended after only two minutes...I was super sad. So, this little angsty piece is to give my feelings some time to finish. Lol.

Enjoy!...or ya know...cry and throw pillows and slippers at me like upset girlfriends. :D

**I do NOT own ANYTHING that is owned by Sir ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, the BBC, or Mumford and Sons. I REPEAT: I DON'T OWN IT! AT ALL!**

**Right...**

**Reminder:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Don't let me darken your door  
That's not what I came here for  
No it's not what I came here for_

He came back. He always came back. He wasn't sure why, but he did. He stood outside her door, just like the several other occasions, leaning against the chipped wood, and tiredly looking down at her as she gave him a sad, weak smile. It was always the same. He'd turn up on her doorstep, usually in the dead and dark of night. She'd always let him in. She'd always offer him tea, and she'd always strategically avoid asking him the difficult question. _Why?_

And much like everything else, she would always, _always_ give in to him. Perhaps it was the way he always _always_ said 'please'. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes, like he was lost or searching for a way back to what he knew. But when all was said and done, she would always, _always _say 'yes'.

OoOo

And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone  
I won't know if I'm doing you wrong  
I never know if I'm doing you wrong

And just as she was predictable and consistent, so was he. He was never sure _why_ he was there. When there were so many other places he could go, he _always_ came to her. She felt safe. He would _always_ lose himself to her, _in _her. As if he had melted into her very essence, and for just a moment, he didn't have to _think_. But, when all was said and done, he would always_ always_ leave. He didn't realize just what leaving did to her. He never, _never_ realized what it did to her._  
_

OoOo

_A constant reminder of where I can find her  
Light that might give up the way  
It's all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost  
But my love don't' fade away  
_

After the tenth time, she simply gave him a key. It seemed a more secure idea to her, so if she was ever gone, he still had someplace to go. _Some home to come home to_. When he was away, the key burned inside his pocket. It forced two things upon him. It forced him to be more careful as he moved around and fought against the different obstacles he faced. That key led straight to her, and he couldn't, _wouldn't, _let anything happen to her. It also forced him, quite prominently, to think about her. He hated how much he _loved_ thinking about her. That key not only let him into her world, exclusively, it also tied her to him, like a beacon signaling a damaged ship home. '_She's the key._' He had finally come to terms with this fact.

OoOo

_So watch the world tear us apart  
A stoic mind and bleeding heart  
You never see my bleeding heart  
_

When he had visited her the next time, he had come close to telling her. However, the time since his last visit had been longer than normal, and things had begun to affect her. The media, the rumors, the whispers in the halls and cafeteria, they had robbed her of her own livelihood. He saw the tiredness in her eyes, _not physically so._ The result of his involving her. He realized he couldn't admit it to her. Not like this. The shock would ruin her. She was too tired to handle the confession that the formerly cruel man had. '_So that's that.'_

He had left during the night while she slept. Silently unwrapping her arm from around his waist, and slipping out the front door. He still did not see the tears she shed upon waking to an empty bed. _That_ was her ruin.

OoOo

_And your lights always shining on  
And I been traveling oh so long  
I been traveling oh so long _

He finally returned, three years later. The media had had a frenzy, and all of his formerly grieving friends soon returned to a pattern of normalcy and delight. Well, not _all._ When he returned, he hadn't returned to her flat. He hadn't sought her out at all. In fact, the first time he saw her after his proclaimed return, was at the hospital. He watched as she set to work over a new chemical test. Her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep, and reflected much of how tired he _felt_. She had every right to be upset with him, to be angry. However, as he entered, she flew to him, and threw her arms around him with careless abandon. He found himself asking that same nagging question. _Why?_

OoOo_  
_

_A constant reminder of where I can find her  
Light that might give up the way  
It's all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost  
Oh my love don't' fade away  
Oh my love don't fade away _

It was when he was resettling in the flat with his best friend that he had found it again. The small metal key dropped out of the suit pocket that slid over the side of his bed. It fell to the floor with a small 'tnnk'. He picked it up, immediately knowing it. _Some home to come home to_. The concept confused him. He had a home. That much was certain. But was his home _here_? Or was it _there_? Perhaps it was neither, but it was simply _her_. It vexed him so much, but as much as he hated it, he _loved_ that she weighed on his mind so much. The decision had taken awhile. The whole time, the key burned inside his pocket. It was after a very interesting case that he had his revelation. She wasn't just the key, she was the door that it unlocked, she was the lighthouse that held the door up. Most of all, she was the light. She was _his_ light, his beacon.

In the dead and dark of the night, a key slid quietly into a lock. He made his way into the dark flat carefully, not wanting to alarm her. However, he was the one surprised, as he came face to face with her. She sat on the sofa, looking up at him with a sad, weak smile. He stared at her, giving her a tired look in return, before finally shrugging, and dropping his suitcase to the floor.

_He came back. He always came back._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well, there's that. I hope you enjoyed it. This song, seriously, never gets old. I listened to it on repeat the whole time I wrote this, so I hope that translates well into the story. Leave me a review or a note and let me know what you think, okay?


End file.
